


Galaxy Of Future Dreams...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hope, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Episode: 1X.Based on the Journal of The Whills theory.





	Galaxy Of Future Dreams...

Right and wrong-Find a middle ground

Black and white-Form grey surrounds

Blood ties mix-Balance reigns all around

Dark and light merge-Newly crowned

Good and evil co-exist-Forever renowned...

The Actual End...

**Author's Note:**

> Another offering from 18x 2018 varied Star Wars works, loacted in the comments section of my...  
> A New Ray of Hope. (Bookmarked.)


End file.
